This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A novel approach to the prevention of HIV infection is being investigated. Rather than delivering antigens, as would be the case for a classic approach to a vaccine, we are investigating the delivery of antibodies and antibody-like molecules.